Welcome to the Masquerade
by AshleyShadow-SonicYaoiLover
Summary: MEPHSONADILVERANIC Orgía! LOL Yaoi Lemon & Gore! NO apto para Homofóbicos ni Yaoistas Soft. Capítulo 7: Podrá Sonic resistir una triple violación?
1. Intro: Disfrutando del show?

**Welcome to the masquerade**

**By: AshleyShadow**

**Este fic ****tiene ****contenido sexual, contiene aspectos Gore y sadomasoquismo.**

**El fic es Yaoi Lemon, si no te gustan estas cosas no sé qué carajo haces aquí :3 **

**Este es un pequeño capítulo "Piloto" para saber si les gusta y continuar (Y que no sea en vano e.e)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA, el objetivo de este fic es entretenimiento (y satisfacción de fantasías sexuales XD). La canción es ****Welcome to the masquerade - Thousand Foot Krutch****, quiero añadir que esta canción es en particular porque la voz del vocalista es MUY parecida a la de Silver, si no me creen, escuchen owo**

**No olviden comentar ;D homofóbicos, abstenerse de hacerlo...**

**PD: Varias veces he recibido reviews anónimos de gente criticando el Yaoi. Ustedes creen que nos cortamos las venas por sus comentarios "hirientes", la verdad es que nos importa un car(Censurado). En especial a mí, soy y seré por siempre yaoista, si no te gusta entonces no sé qué c(Censurado) haces leyendo fics Yaoi dahh! Segundo, no sé si sabes lo que es un "Fanfic" son historias que escriben los fans! No porque yo escriba que Shadow se coge a Sonic van a hacer un juego para PS3 de eso! ¬¬ (aunque deberían xDD) Escribimos por y para que los lectores que DISFRUTAN estos fics pasen un rato agradable. Así que (Censurado), no me harán cambiar esta mentalidad de Fujoshi Perver Yaoista que tengo ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Dedicado a: Yami, Naomi y Sharia**

**++++++++++WELCOME TO THE MASQUERADE++++++++++**

**(Capítulo "Prólogo Piloto")**

Suenan un par de guitarras, tocando un ritmo clásico del Rock alternativo, comienzan suave, aumentan el ritmo y en seguida, con unos cuantos golpes rápidos a la batería comienza la fiesta...

(Así es, estamos en un concierto de una fiesta privada amigos, así que a disfrutar ;3)

Las luces prenden y apagan de colores a una velocidad más o menos rápida. Los fans comienzan a gritar, están muy emocionados! Un erizo negro en la guitarra líder, el otro es azul, en la guitarra rítmica, su hermano, color verde en la batería, todos usando antifaces... Pero falta alguien... La multitud comienza a clamar el nombre de a quien más esperan ver...

-Silver! Silver! Silver!

Entonces un destello celeste se hace presente y sale aquel tan esperado erizo, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero negros, un cinturón lleno de estoperoles y cadenas, una larga gabardina negra y un antifaz un poco mas grande (Lo sé! Babaaa ewe). Los gritos se hacen más fuertes.

_I'm not afraid! I'm not ashamed!_

_WELCOME TO THE MASQUERADE!_

Sus manos recorrían sensualmente el micrófono mientras repetía estas palabras del coro, los demás erizos de igual forma cantaban, pero nadie se movía más sexy que Silver, además la intensidad de sus ojos color miel capturaban la atención de los presentes.

_Release the passion! I'm not ashamed! I'm not afraid! Welcome to the masquerade!_

El dueño de la mansión donde se lleva a cabo no es conocido por los integrantes de la banda, pues una llamada anónima les pidió que tocaran en la fiesta de disfraces que estaba organizando, necesitaban fama para lograr ser famosos, así que no dudaron en acudir.

_I'm not okay! I'm not to p lay! Welcome to the masquerade!_

Para concluír este tema, Silver comienza a levitar sútilmente mientras el sonido de las guitarras lo apoyan...seguidos por un rimto ascendente de la batería...

Welcome to the masquerade... - Esta vez sonaba más lenta y seductora su voz, como un tierno susurro...

_I'm not afraid! I'm not ashamed! WELCOME TO THE MASQUERADE!_

La música cesó, pero no el ruido, los aplausos de la audiencia eran obvios, estaban extasiados con el seductor concierto, los artistas estaban emocionados por el éxito obtenido, abandonaron el escenario después de ello y se dirigieron a convivir con los demás presentes.

Una sombra se acercó a Silver, éste volteó lentamente y se topó con un antifaz más grande que el suyo, una gabardina que sólo proyectaba oscuridad, miró con extrañeza al otro, ni siquiera podía distingir su boca. Pero al ser el antifaz más llamativo de todos intuyó que era el dueño de la casa.

-Disfrutó el show?

-Más de lo que te imaginas, pero la fiesta y el show están apenas comenzando para mí...

**Termina el episodio prólogo piloto, favor de comentar si quieren que lo continúe ;D**

**Saludos!**

**AshleyShadow**


	2. Pase lo que pase, no dejes de cantar

***O* Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, creo que este fic si funciona, así que aquí tienen el capítulo número 2, por cierto, pueden ver un dibujo que hice al respecto en mi DA (buscar AshleyShadowJenny, no me deja postear el link .-.) y otros dibujos Yaoi míos nwn **  
**Nota: De igual forma para este capítulo requiero un mínimo de 5 comentarios para continuarlo, porque es intenso y estaba inspirada xD **

**Capítulo dos: Pase lo que pase, no dejes de cantar...**

* * *

_?:...Apenas comienzan para mí..._  
_Silver: Ah? Seguro, aún faltan temas que queremos interpretar en su show..._  
_?: Tienes una voz muy hermosa, pero no hablo de música, creo que deberías saberlo..._

_Entonces Silver parpadeó y se encontró solamente con oscuridad y aquellos ojos rojos que se veían tras el antifaz. Sintió como si una lengua recorriera su mejilla, hasta la comisura de sus labios y acariciarlos con esta, al principio no supo qué pensar, pues los ojos no se movían de su lugar, el tipo tendría una lengua larguísima entonces, esto le causó repulsión, quiso apartarse, pero no podía moverse... Después sintió como si unas garras bajaran lentamente por su espalda, sin lastimarlo, hasta meterse poco a poco bajo su ropa interior, entonces no pudo soportarlo más._

Silver: Basta! Dx -Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en la fiesta, con todos a su alrededor, incluyendo al sujeto que se mantuvo sin expresión. Era su imaginación aquello? Si era así, le estaba afectando ver a Shadow y Sonic juntos e.e  
Shadow: Está todo en orden? - Se acercó en forma protectora frente a Silver y miró desafiante al sujeto del antifaz  
?: Su amigo tiene algún problema mental? Si es así, deberían irse, no quiero disturbios en mi fiesta...  
Silver: Estoy bien Shadow, de pronto me sentí mareado, no es nada... Y a todo esto -Mirando al sujeto- quién es usted?  
?: Mi nombre es Mephiles, y soy dueño de esta mansión, soy también quien los llamó a mi fiesta, gracias a mí lograrán muchas cosas, créanme, así que más les vale portarse bien conmigo -Mirando a Shadow  
Shadow: Hmph, está bien -se cruza de brazos y se va  
Sonic: Qué ocurre Shadow?  
Shadow: -Lo abraza por el hombro y besa su frente- Ese tipo se llama Mephiles, pero hay algo que no me parece bien de él  
Sonic: Incomoda un poco su mirada...  
Shadow: Tranquilo, no les pasará nada a ninguno de los tres mientras yo esté aquí para protegerlos...  
Mephiles: Tú lo has dicho, mientras estés tú aquí, nada malo les pasará... -Shadow lo miró profundamente de nuevo, Mephiles sólo sonrió malvado- Hora de continuar con el show! -Y tras dar un par de aplausos para que todos prestaran atención, desapareció

Manic: No lo sé -Susurrando- No me parece seguro este lugar, me siento extraño ante toda esta gente...  
Sonic: No tenemos opción, necesitamos fama, o no saldremos del hoyo de artistas fracasados.  
Manic: Hermano, en serio, tenemos que salir de aquí...

Las luces bajaron dejando todo en penumbras y una luz blanca iluminaba sólo el escenario.  
Silver: estaremos bien, compórtense como los malditos profesionales que tenemos que ser y mantengan sus personajes... -Sin decir más subió al escenario, y los otros 3 no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle.  
Con un par de toques a la batería comenzaron las guitarras a rockear, guiadas por el bajista plateado y el baterista verde. (LOL esta canción de seguro la conocen)

_I wanna runaway, and never say goodbye!_  
_I wanna know the answers, no more lies!_  
_I wanna shut that door, and open up my mind!_

Ah? Era la imaginación de todos? O las personas comenzaban a desaparecer como si algo las jalara hacia abajo?  
Shadow: -Susurrando- Qué demonios está pasando?  
Silver: Calla! Pase lo que pase, no debemos dejar de tocar!

_I wanna runaway-!_

Las personas iban desapareciendo cade vez más rápido.  
Sonic: Silver por favor!  
Manic: Tenemos que salir de aquí!  
Shadow: Silver! Las personas están muriendo!  
Silver no prestaba atención y seguía cantando:

_I'm gonna runaway, and never say goodbye!_  
_I'm gonna runaway and open up my mind!_  
_I wanna know the answers! No more lies!_

La luz se cortó y no podía verse nada más, la banda estaba sola, no hubo aplausos al final de la canción, y no era precisamente porque no les gustara el show...  
Silver: Qué-?  
Levantó uno de sus pies y con la poca luz que quedaba puedo ver líquido en las suelas de sus botas... Era sangre?  
Shadow: No se separen, hay algo en la habitación con nosotros...  
Manic: Tenemos que salir de aquí chicos!  
Silver: -Susurrando- Bajen la voz, si hay algo aquí con nosotros puede escucharnos...  
Sonic: -Abrazado de Shadow- Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Silver: Yo puedo emitir un poco de luz con mi telequinesia, pero es peligroso que estén conmigo, podrían descubrirnos a todos -Levantó su mano y abrió despacio una Pequeña puerta por donde entraron para tocar- Quiero que se queden aquí, iré a buscar la puerta de salida  
Shadow: No puedes ir solo, iré contigo  
Silver: Estaré bien, puedo paralizar a lo que sea que se encuentre aquí, prefiero que te quedes aquí a cuidar a los chicos

Dicho esto, los 3 erizos entraron a la puerta y se quedaron en silencio, Silver cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie saliera o entrara, ahora sí estaba completamente solo, cuando sintió una mano que cubría su boca, ahogando cualquier forma de pedir ayuda...

_Continuará..._

* * *

***O* Espero que les haya gustado este segundo cap x3 tuve problemas al subirlo, por eso tardé un poco y además me dolieron mis deditos de escribir en el celular e.e  
**

**xDD Por favor comenten si quieren que continue ;3 Próximo capítulo, Yaoi Lemon, así que ya saben owo Es válido que comenten varias veces sólo para juntar los reviews requeridos xDDD  
**

**Saludos a todos! :3 Recuerden que acepto comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc. (Excepto de homofóbicos ¬¬)  
**

**Y me gusta conocer a mis lectores :3 Les dejo mi msn de una forma que espero comprendan, ya que FF no deja publicar correos por alguna razón si quieren agregarme los aceptaré con gusto: ashleyshadow4(arroba)hotmail(punto)com  
**

**AshleyShadow  
**


	3. mOBSCENE Part 1

**Waaaa, no esperaba tan pronto vuestros comentarios *-* lo prometido es deuda así que me puse a trabajar como burro esta noche xDD Ok no .-. Gracias a todos! Aquí está cocinado ya el cap 3 xDD Lemon *O***

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene sexo y aspectos Gore, masoquistas, lenguaje muy fuerte, ideologías raras y violencia xDD No está apta para personas sensibles que no aguantan nada ni para yaoistas soft, esto se torna cada vez más hard y acabará en orgía LOL, les aviso!**

**Dedicado especial para Yami Arak :3 Gracias por el dibujo tan lindo que hiciste *o* Y quizás me odies por el suspenso de este cap xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: mOBSCENE **

Silver de inmediato comenzó a forcejear contra su atacante en vano, intentó usar telequinesia, pero aquel sujeto parecía ser inmune a sus poderes.

?: Creo que ya se te olvidó que esta es MI casa y aquí se hacen las cosas como yo digo

Silver: Ah? Entonces eres tú Mephiles! -Forcejeó con más desesperación

Mephiles: hahaha! De nuevo me vas a hacer una escenita de delirio? Menos mal que no hay testigos, podrían llevarte al manicomio si así lo ordeno

Silver: Yo no estoy loco! Ah-?

De pronto se encontraba en un lugar distinto, iluminado sólo por unas cuantas velas, el piso estaba cubierto de sangre y mirando más a fondo se podían ver unos instrumentos de tortura que no se veían precisamente bonitos. Silver comenzaba a preguntarse si en serio estaba cuerdo.

Silver: No... Esto no puede ser...! -Se cubrió ambos ojos, no podía creer el lugar en donde se encontraba y el maldito escenario dónde diablos está? Los espacios no cambian así porque sí! (Pero así yo lo quiero muahaha -w-)

Mephiles: Es tu palabra contra un honorable y respetado Lord como yo. Pero tranquilo, no tienes porqué ponerte nervioso, si te portas bien tus amigos no saldrán perjudicados.

Silver: Yo...los oculté

Mephiles: Detrás de escenario? Hahaha! -Riendo malévolamente - Por favor, está claro que no tienes escapatoria, ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos, pero te lo diré, estás en el lugar que se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla.

Silver: No...entiendo por qué está pasando todo esto... -No quería bajar la guardia, pero comenzaba a confundirse

Mephiles: Lo único que puedo decirte es que tú tienes toda la culpa, no precisamente por haber traído a tus amigos aquí y no haber aprovechado para escapar cuando aún podían.

Silver: Cállate!

Mephiles: Jmjmjm...admito que me excita ver que sientes poder para creer que puedes vencerme... - Entonces levantó su mano y dos estelas de humo le arrancaron rápidamente la ropa a su víctima plateada y lo arrojaron con fuerza a una pared, el pobre cayó al piso tosiendo por el impacto

Silver: Ah? Pero qué mierda estás haciéndo?

Mephiles: -Tomándolo fuerte del cuello- Mira, cara bonita, a mí no me hables feo, porque la única mierda aquí eres tú. Y vas a aprender lo que le pasa a los egoístas, falsos amigos e imbéciles por las buenas, o por las malas, así tenga que dejarte cagando sangre. -Lo soltó con la misma fuerza

Silver: -Jadeando y hablando débilmente- No...sé...a qué te...refieres, pero no voy...a acceder...a tus...planes...maldito pervertido.

Mephiles: Jmm...la perrita sigue ladrando. -Lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y volvió a impactarlo contra la pared, pero esta vez poniéndolo de espaldas- Pero pensándolo bien, tus gritos me van a provocar lastimarte más, así que tú decidirás...

_(Nota: Ya sé que Mephiles no tiene boca, no necesitan recordármelo -.- Pero no necesita una para causar el efecto de una mordida, menos para beber sangre y otras...cosas xP En fin! Para el Yaoi Lemon no hay límites ni leyes de la física! yay!)_

Silver: Ahh! -De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello y un líquido caliente correr por su piel-

Mephiles: Mmmhh... Quién lo diría, clase media y sangre tan deliciosa.

Silver: Ghh...para... -Mephiles lo inmovilizó con sus gruesas manos y pronto Silver sintió como si la herida hubiera sido rasgada hasta su hombro, más sangre comenzó a correr- Ahh...me duele

Mephiles: Si vas a llorar por esto, no vas a aguantar todo, y pobre de ti si te desmayas del dolor, o iré por otro juguete detrás del escenario que si la aguante toda

Silver: No...ahh...te atrevas a tocarlos...-Hablaba cada vez más débil por la pérdida de sangre

Mephiles: Jmjm...ahora te importan?

El erizo plateado sintió una especie de lamida larga por la herida y el fluido se detuvo. Mephiles cerró la herida, como lo dijo antes, no quería que su víctima se desmayara, era un sádico pervertido, le gustaba ver el dolor que causaba.

Silver: G-gracias por detenerte...

Mephiles: No me lo agradezcas aún... - Con un movimiento rápido le separó las piernas -Hmmm...más vale que Shadow te haya abierto bien ese hoyo o te dolerá mucho más

Silver: C-cómo..? Gahh! Qué asco! Para! -Sintió que algo duro y rasposo estaba frotándolo entre sus piernas, no hacen falta más detalles, simplemente decir que esa cosa era evidentemente más grande que la de Shadow (sorry papi, eres un machote, pero es la verdad xDD), y Silver ya se estaba resignando, de todas formas se la iban a meter, el problema era si le iba a caber

Mephiles: Hmmm...qué lindo culo tienes...lástima que tenga que destrozarlo con tanta saña

Silver: E-espera...eso no me va a entrar...por favor no me lastimes tanto...

Mephiles: Jmm...yo quería lastimarte mucho...pero te estás portando bastante bien y Sonic no es muy amigo mío que digamos, quizás haga una excepción contigo en este trabajo...

Silver: Qué...Qué vas a hacer? Ahh!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shadow: No escucho ningún ruido desde hace un buen rato...

Manic: Silver podría estar lastimado...tenemos que buscarlo

Sonic: después de que nos ha tratado tan mal? Siempre se ha portado egoísta, nos ha mandado como sirvientes, nos ha humillado, incluso se ha quedado con el poco dinero que ganamos! Es un idiota! Siempre se ha creído el sex symbol entre nosotros! Solamente se porta bien con Shadow! -A esto, el mencionado bajó la cabeza

Manic: Lo sé pero...

Sonic: Pero nada! Cállate Manic! Estoy harto de que nos traten mal a los dos!

Shadow: Sea como sea...prometí que iba a cuidar de los tres...iré a buscarlo

Sonic: Pero qué se traen ustedes dos? Me alegra mucho que Mephiles se lo haya llevado y le esté haciendo lo que se merece!

Shadow: ah! Cómo...? A qué te refieres?

Sonic: A que tu ojos de miel debe estar cagando sangre ahora mismo! Por qué siempre te ha importado? -Shadow abrió la puerta con fuerza y estaba a punto de salir

Shadow: Me importan los tres...Sonic, eso es algo que jamás pudiste entender

Sonic: Shadow no vayas! -Pero la puerta se cerró- ...

Manic: Hermano...qué sabes tú de esto?

Sonic: ...-Golpeó fuerte la pared, tanto que se cayeron un par de ladrillos que daban hacia un túnel -Idiota...Hará que nos maten a los cuatro...

Manic: Sonic?

Sonic: -Tomando fuerte a manic del brazo- Ven conmigo

Y ambos caminaron hacia el oscuro túnel. Como la mansión está bajo la oscuridad de Mephiles_ (y porque se me da la gana xP)_, todos los caminos llevaban al mismo lugar.

Los tres erizos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la escena y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados, especialmente de Shadow quien puso una mirada de asco e ira y se desplomó en el piso sin mirar más: Silver estaba tirado al piso cubierto de semen y sangre, jadeando. Mephiles volteó y mirándolos con los ojos inyectados de sangre solamente dijo:

_Welcome to MY masquerade_

Y dicho esto todas las puertas posibles se bloquearon tal vez para siempre ...

**Continuará...**

* * *

***O* tranquilos! No se perdieron lo que pasó entre Mephiles y Silver, solo quería darle más emoción al asunto, comenten por favor para el siguiente capítulo ;3 (3 Reviews mínimo! *u*)**

**NOTA Importante: Por favor denme su opinión sobre qué quieren para el próximo cap: Menos sangre, menos palabras ofensivas, menos sexo, más censura... O todo lo contrario y quieren el doble de todo xD Gracias owo**

**Saludos! Y cualquier cosa que deseen estoy a sus pies :3 ashleyshadow4(arroba)hotmail(punto)com **


	4. mOBSCENE Part 2

**Nyaaa qué creyeron? Que ya no sería trabajo expreso? Lo siento por tardar, tengo problemas de internet .-.**

***u* Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio! Me motivan a ser más pervertida xD Aquí tienen la segunda parte, que la disfruten! ;3 Me disculpo de antemano por si alguien sale traumado de aquí xDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: mOBSCENE (Parte 2)**

Shadow: Qué idiota... Cómo piensa que puede solo con algo que se tragó a miles de personas en 30 segundos? -Mirando la puerta cerrada

Manic: Yo creo que podría lastimarse, tenemos que ir a buscarlo

Sonic: Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Seguramente ya salió y nos dejó aquí abandonados, siempre ha sido un egoísta

Shadow: Sonic... -Mirándolo con reproche- Nunca he entendido por qué le tienes tanto rencor

Manic: Estaremos a salvo aquí? -Mirando alrededor

Sonic: Por supuesto, mientras no salgamos de aquí en un rato, no saldremos lastimados

Shadow: Cómo estás tan seguro?

Sonic: Tengo una corazonada -Sentándose - Por un lado, me alegra que haya decidido salir, ahora estará en un lugar cómodo supongo, gastando nuestro dinero en algún hotel y mientras nosotros aquí abandonados

Manic: Sólo han pasado unas horas

Sonic: Y? -Mira a Shadow- Por lo menos alguien está teniendo sexo ahora

Shadow desvió la mirada y se puso a caminar en circulos cruzado de brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silver: Qué? Qué...vas a hacerme? Ahh!

De pronto sintió una mano fría y rasposa tomando su "cosa" _(xDD lo siento, así le llamo xP anyway ya saben lo que significa o3o)_, la cual no estaba precisamente parada _(y quién no con semejante gentileza y frío? xD)_.

Mephiles: Si no te relajas agotarás mi paciencia y tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

Silver: Gahh... -Al pobre no le quedaba de otra, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos

Mephiles fue generoso y esperó a que respirara tranquilo un par de veces y comenzó a mover su mano, primero despacio, el objetivo era excitarlo. Como saben, el cuerpo de todo ser vivo por naturaleza Responde a Estímulos, entonces la cosa pasó de estar pequeñita a ponerse dura y aumentar su tamaño en un 300 por ciento _(OMG owo)_

Mephiles: jmm! Vaya! No estás nada mal

Silver: A-ahh... -Lo único que podía hacer era gemir, por un lado se sentía humillado, pero no podía evitar sentir placer, en especial cuando Meph cambiaba la velocidad de movimiento radicalmente, de un momento a otro movía su mano lentamente, después rápido, se detenía un segundo y a velocidad normal.

Mephiles: Hmmm.. - Su mano comenzaba a humedecerse con un líquido blanco-transparente, cuando juntó unas gotitas más retiró su mano

Silver: Ahh...no...

Mephiles: Awww, disculpa si lo estabas disfrutando, mi objetivo era conseguir un poco de lubricante, no masturbarte. -Con el líquido en la mano tocó su propia cosa, rodeándola con toda su mano y comenzó a esparcir la lechita de Silver alrededor. Pero no piensen mal amigos, solamente quería humedecerlo, tampoco planeaba masturbarse, eso lo haría después.

Silver: Supongo que...ahora...

Mephiles: Es hora de que te conviertas en una mejor puta de lo que ya eres, precioso. -Volvió a separarle las piernas y a frotar su entrada

Silver: No...basta con...que tú estés húmedo, pendejo, así...de todas...formas no...entrará

Mephiles: Quieres apostar, "pendejo"? - Y de un movimiento se la metió hasta el fondo, desgarrando la entrada y haciéndola sangrar

Silver: AHH! Hijo de puta! -Una lágrima salió por el dolor, apretó sus puños intentando relajarse, sabía que no tenía sentido luchar, si quería vivir y contarla, tenía que cooperar _(Ooh sí, ahora es toooda una puta xD)_

Mephiles: Gahh...sin duda, no estás nada mal...-Se quedó sin moverse un par de segundos, para dejarlo que se acostumbrara al tamaño, Meph gimió un poco, la entrada de Silver estaba quizás suficientemente bien para Shadow, pero para su cosa, estaba demasiado chica, aunque no sería problema, él mismo se la arreglaría en los próximos minutos.

Silver jadeaba, gracias a esos segundos, su cuerpo estaba dejando pasar su dolor, Mephiles se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a moverse casi de manera insignificante, para él, porque Silver sentía que en cada milímetro que se movía, su entrada se rasgaba más y más, causando una herida más dolorosa que la anterior, y en consecuencia, excitando más al agresor.

Mephiles en medio de sus gemidos comenzó a moverse poco a poco más rápido, a veces se detenía por unos minutos esperando a que el dolor pasara, después inclinando más y menos a Silver, cambiaban de posición para asegurarse de no lastimar siempre los mismos lugares de su entrada que ya estaba lo suficientemente abierta.

Silver: Gahhh...detente...ahhh! Duele mucho! -Pero después de unos minutos descubrió que de nada servía pedir misericordia, siempre que gemía, Mephiles se excitaba más y en consecuencia lo lastimaba más a él. Aguantó sus gemidos incluso cuando ya no sentía la penetración, sino unas embestidas con una fuerza tan grande que su cuerpo se movía como un trapo mojado en manos de Mephiles.

El otro por su parte, quería causar más y más dolor, bajó un poco la mirada, lo cual le excitó al triple, pues tanto las piernas de Silver como las suyas estaban escurriendo de mucha sangre que desembocaba en un gran charco que crecía más y más. Buscando el orgasmo perfecto, comenzó a rasguñar la espalda y el pecho de Silver, quien ya ni siquiera reaccionaba, estaba tan lastimado que ya ni sentía dolor.

Mephiles: ahhh...genial...mmhh!-En otras ocasiones, la falta de reacción de las víctimas de Meph le hubiera hecho enojar mucho, pero estaba tan excitado que siguió embistiendo hasta que sintió cerca su orgasmo; separó bien las piernas de Silver y explotó en un éxtasis enorme, llenando la entrada del otro que hasta escurría a chorros, mezclándose con la sangre.

Silver: ahh! -Recibió todo el semen, no le quedaba de otra, cuando Mephiles lo soltó y salió de él, cayó desmayado al suelo, escurriendo más sangre y leche.

Mephiles: Oh...vaya...ahora veo por qué Sonic te tiene tanta envidia y por qué le encantas tanto a Shadow. -Lo dejó ahí tirado y fue en busca de su gabardina, no quería manchar su ropa. Una vez puesta, volvió a acercarse a él. -Tú y tus amigos se pueden ir ahora pero...-Movió sus orejas y rió fuerte

Silver: Ahhh...-Apenas tenía fuerza para escuchar -Qué...?

Mephiles: Quién lo diría, tienes visitas, mmhhh...tenerlos aquí a todos me dan más ganas de divertirme

Silver: N-no...dijiste que si cooperaba nos podíamos ir

Mephiles: NUNCA, confíes en los demonios, créeme, muchas veces no cumplimos lo que prometemos.

Acto seguido, los tres erizos llegaron y al ver la escena quedaron horrorizados, Mephiles tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que aunque no fuera visible, podía sentirse y causaba escalofríos... Aquel demonio volvió a excitarse con la idea de una orgía y sus ojos cambiaron de intensidad, a un verde brillante y un rojo sangre. Volteó y al mirarlos solamente dijo:

_Welcome to MY Masquerade_

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las salidas se cerraron, tal vez para siempre...

**Continuará...**

* * *

***u* nyaaa espero que lo hayan disfrutado x3 próximo cap: Orgía! owo**

**Esperaré a juntar 6 Reviews para continuar... Es que será intenso y necesito tiempo para inspirarme bien ;3 Los amo lectores!**

**Ashleyshadow**


	5. Entremés: Who's the monster now?

**Hey! Disculpen la demora, pero soy fiel creyente de "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien", además de que no he estado muy inspirada (Problemas con el novio ú.uU) les había comentado que tengo problemas con mi computadora, así que debo escribir en el celular e ir a cibercafés a subir los caps... Por eso he tardado. Quiero terminar el fic antes de regresar a clases, casi se terminan mis 4 meses de vacaciones T-T**

**Nota: De cualquier forma no quise dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, así que hice este pequeño "Entremés" para ustedes nwn Además faltan cosas por explicar para que entiendan mejor el concepto del Fic, lectores, así que no sean tan impacientes leyendo xP la orgía prometida estará.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ("Entremés") Who's the monster now?**

Shadow: Qué has hecho loco bastardo? -Apuntándole con su pistola, que, por fortuna, traía a la mano

Mephiles: Awww, miren quiénes llegaron a mi fiesta sin ser invitados.

Silver: Chicos...váyanse...

Sonic: -Hablando mientras Manic intentaba inútilmente abrir la puerta- Dijiste que no nos lastimarías a nosotros, abre la puerta

Mephiles: Mentí, y ahora voy a decir toda la verdad

Shadow: Ah? Qué está pasando aquí?

Sonic: No, no lo hagas Mephiles! Prefiero que nos tortures a todos si eso quieres

Manic: Hermano? Estás loco! De qué verdad habla?

Mephiles: Primero, pónganse cómodos! -Con un movimiento de su mano, los tres fueron arrojados a la pared, inmovilizados- Primero quisiera agradecer a Sonic por haberme ofrecido una recompensa deliciosa, Silver.

Manic: Monstruo! -Mirando con preocupación a Silver, que yacía aún el el piso

Mephiles: Disculpa pequeño, pero el Monstruo aquí es tu hermanito, quién ofrece al diablo a un amigo, sólo por celos? Él me pidió que lo hiciera sufrir, ah, pero eso sí, jamás me pagó, porque creyó que me conformaría jodiéndolo, pero todo el mundo sabe que no debes confiar en Demonios. -Acercándose a Sonic- Nos gusta jugar, engañar, mentir, hacer que realmente quien sufra sea quien pide los horribles favores.

Shadow: No los tocarás mientras yo los proteja! -Forecejeando

Mephiles: Ah! Shadow! Había olvidado que estabas aquí, qué? Quieres defender a tu novio después de saber lo que hizo?

Shadow: Lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero de cualquier forma, debo protegerlos!

Mephiles: Shadow, shadow, no seas tonto, vas a ayudarme a que pague, quieras o no

Shadow: Estás loco, no me gusta negociar

Mephiles: -Riendo- Estás seguro? No quieres colaborar?

Shadow: Eso no tengo ni que pensarlo

Sonic: Shadow no!

Mephiles: ...muy bien. -Entonces ya muy cerca de Shadow, clavó sus garras en su pecho, y comenzó a dejar que la energía púrpura se metiera dentro de su pecho, Shadow gritaba y gemía de dolor, pronto su tono de piel se palidecía, su pelaje se volvía más oscuro, y sus ojos se hacían más intensos, escurría un poco de sangre por ellos, los colmillos le crecieron finalmente y Mephiles entonces retiró su mano. - Ahh...

Todos fueron liberados, pero Shadow parecía un zombie, estaba inmóvil y con la cabeza baja.

Manic: -Ocultándose detrás de Sonic

Sonic: Qué le has hecho?

Mephiles: jajajajaja, no lo ves? Lo he hecho razonar mejor

Sonic: Grrrr... Me las vas a pagar! -Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Mephiles, intentando golpearlo, él estaba inmóvil, probablemente listo para esquivar el ataque, pero a unos centímetros del impacto, fue golpeado con fuerza en el costado, estrellándose en la pared. Fue Shadow

Manic: Shadow qué haces?

Mephiles le hizo unas señas, hablándole con la mente "Encárgate de los hermanos, esperaremos a que el plateado se recupere un poco y seguiremos la fiesta", Shadow asintió y se acercó a la mesa de utensilios, tomó unas cuerdas y unas esposas.

Primero fue por Manic, le quitó toda su ropa y lo esposó del pie a un poste que estaba cerca, él no representaba peligro, con eso bastaría. Mephiles por su parte, se sentó en una silla al lado del desfallecido Silver, esperando a que se recuperara. Después, tomando por la fuerza a Sonic, y golpéandolo un par de veces con la pistola por la resistencia que oponía mientras le quitaba la ropa, lo ató de pies y le esposó ambas manos a una cama incómoda; posteriormente tomó una "cadena de perro" y lo aseguró en otro poste, cerca de Manic. El cuarto se puso aún más oscuro de lo que ya era, sólo un par de velas iluminaban.

Mephiles le señaló a Shadow una especie de armario deteriorado, cuando lo abrió encontró mucha ropa de Sex-Shop XD. A los tres erizos se les puso unas botas negras con alto tacón, ropa interior negra con agujeros "especiales", chalecos de cuero también negros e/w/e y guantes delgados. Shadow por su parte se puso unos pantalones entallados rojos, una gabardina negra e/w/e y una máscara de esas tipo verdugo. Ya Mephiles satisfecho con los disfraces dijo:

Mephiles: Es hora de empezar la verdadera fiesta. -Sentado paciente en su silla

Shadow asintió y se acercó peligrosamente a ellos, apuntándoles con su pistola...

* * *

***u* Entremés listo, era necesario para que entenderán el capítulo 6 que ya se está escribiendo owo**

**Como fue una especie de pausa, ya que me ausentaré sólo un par de días quizás, No es necesario que comenten si no quieren ;3 Pero me gustaría saber qué tipo de Semes y Ukes quieren :3**

**Saludos!**

**AshleyShadow**


	6. La Copa de Mephiles

**Nyuuu disculpen por la tardanza y también por las diferencias de opinión sobre Ukes, Semes y Sukes, para que no haya problemas, trataré de que todos sean Sukes (Semes y Ukes a la vez para los que no saben, o en idioma naco "Dan y Reciben" xD) x3 **

**ADVERTENCIAS DE SIEMPRE: Esto contiene sexo, sangre y cosas Gore y creepy... Si no te gusta,no leas.**

**He estado viendo mi canal favorito sobre asesinos *u* Investigation Discovery así que ando inspirada jajajajaja aquí tienen ya por fin el siguiente cap *O* Enjoy! Y comenten si les gustó...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Copa de Mephiles**

Shadow: ... *Mirando a Silver fijamente*

Mephiles: *niega* Faltan unos minutos aún para que recobre las fuerzas, empieza con los otros dos...

Sonic: No te acerques a mi hermano! -Shadow se acercaba apuntando con su pistola a Manic

Shadow: Quiero que le hagas sexo oral...

Manic: ah?

Shadow: ...No me gusta repetir...me hace sentir un idiota, ahora haz lo que te digo!

Sonic intentó cerrar sus piernas pero Shadow le tomó su cosa entre las manos y comenzó a estimularlo, _(Sabemos que Sonic es una puta o por lo menos en mi fic lo es :3)_ así que fue rápido que se le parara _(Y a quién no, viendo a Shadow vestido así? *u*)_.

Shadow: Esta listo, comienza... -Manic veía la escena con cierta curiosidad, pero él no "era" gay, le daba asco pensar en chupárselo... -He dicho que comiences!

Con la pistola pegada a su cabeza, Manic no tuvo de otra, acercó lentamente su cabeza a las piernas de Sonic, lamiendo a la fuerza, con cara inocente y sonrojada. El azul por su parte se sobresaltó, normalmente a él siempre le tocaba mamar, pero no se imaginaba que se sentía tan bien...

Shadow se hartó de esperar y con su otra mano tomó a Manic de las púas e hizo que se metiera la cosa de Sonic en la boca, el erizo verde al principio chupó el glande sonrojado y sin querer colaborar, pero Sonic de inmediato comenzó a dejar fluir su líquido pre-eyaculatorio (ese que es transparente).

Manic sintió un sabor dulce-salado en su lengua, nada desagradable, comenzó a sentirse más a gusto y ahora chupaba por su cuenta, aún tímido y sonrojado mientras su hermano gemía, parecía profesional! O será que nunca se lo habían chupado y por eso se sentía en las nubes?

Shadow impaciente impulsó más adelante la cabeza de Manic, haciendo que se metiera todo a la boca, al principio se ahogaba, pero después con ayuda de Shadow, movía su cabeza adelante y atrás, chupando y acariciando con su lengua la piel, disfrutando el líquido que Sonic hacía fluír cada vez más por el placer, mientras hilos de saliva escurrían por la garganta de él y los muslos del azul. Los dos estaban entrando en calor!

Sonic: Ahhh..aahhhh...Manic... -/o/- detente...ahh!

Los gemidos de Sonic eran como dulces sonidos para los oídos de todos, incluso para su hermano, quien cada vez chupaba mejor. Entonces con su mano comenzó a frotar mientras lamía, Sonic se retorcía de placer, Manic frotaba cada vez más rápido hasta que su hermano no pudo contener sus gritos y un fuerte orgasmo que llenó toda la boca de Manic y un poco escurría de ella, manchando de lechita su pecho. Shadow soltó a Manic y dejó a ambos hermanos jadeando, retrocedió sonriendo.

Mephiles: Awww...miren a los hermanitos de leche, quién diría que son tan putas los dos... Shadow, por qué no le ponemos más emoción al asunto? -Lanzándole un látigo con púas. -Quiero al verde chorreando de sangre...

Shadow tomó el látigo en un reflejo y tomando impulso lo blandió fuerte contra la espalda de Manic, quien aún seguía jadeando... Un gritó de dolor se escuchó y la sangre comenzó a escurrir de su espalda.

Sonic: Ahhh...no lo lastimen!

Mephiles asintió sonriendo y Shadow blandió el látigo de nuevo, más sangre y gritos se escuchaban, pronto el pecho del verde estaba adornado con sangre y semen. Llorando suplicaba que se detuvieran, que haría lo que le pidieran.

Mephiles: -Satisfecho del dolor, da un par de palmadas, Shadow se detuvo- Muy bien, ya no lastimes al pequeño, si coopera no tenemos por qué forzarlo a nada, aquí quien tiene que sufrir es el azul...-Con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer una copa plateada, con un líquido púrpura muy oscuro, casi negro. -Bebe pequeño...

Manic: P-pero...Cómo sé que es seguro?

Mephiles: ...No eres tan tonto...-Pero Mephiles tampoco era tonto, así que le acercó la copa a Shadow y le pidió que bebiera también, éste obedeció y en efecto, parecía que era simplemente agua, sin peligro alguno, pero claro, Shadow ya estaba maldito...

Sonic intentó impedir que Manic bebiera el líquido, a pesar de que vio que era "seguro", pero no podía moverse y además Mephiles le decía que no lo iba a forzar a nada, solo tenía que beber si quería, aunque de seguro estaba sediento.

Manic que ya no tenía de otra tomó la copa y comenzó a beber lentamente, suspiró y perdió el conocimiento. Mephiles tomó la copa y se acercó al aún desmayado Silver, le abrió la boca y dejó caer un poco del líquido en ella. Después dejó la copa vacía en una mesa y esperó...

Sonic vió cómo los tres permanecían "dormidos", temía que hubiesen muerto, pero Shadow permaneció de pie con los ojos cerrados, entonces era una especie de somnífero? Mephiles dijo que él iba a sufrir, se refería a matar a todos? Por qué dejarlos usar esos estúpidos disfracer eróticos? No entendía nada, siguió forcejeando pero sin resultados. Mephiles interrumpió el silencio, mientras estaba frente a la mesa, preparando "algo".

Mephiles: ...Sabes cómo puedes convertir a alguien en un zombie real?

Sonic: Ah?

Mephiles: ... -Se acercó con algunas cosas en una bandeja de plata, ella contenía 3 jeringas, y de nuevo la copa, esta vez llena de un líquido más oscuro- Les inyectas un poquito de ácido en la cabeza y listo...

Sonic: Ngh, eso es estúpido! Los matarás! Y...además no funcionará

Mephiles: -Acercándose a los 3- Por qué no?

Sonic: Porque sí, tal vez queden como zombies, pero no te obedecerán, quedarán como vegetales, no me podrán hacer nada y dudo mucho que quieras que me coman vivo como en los videojuegos

Mephiles: Hahaha! Vaya, fuiste a la escuela niño, y en efecto, tienes razón, pero no crees que ya lo sé? Es por eso que bebieron de mi copa, para que eso no pase...

Mephiles se acercó a ellos y tras inyectarles un poco de ácido en la frente, hasta llegar al cerebro, les hizo beber de la copa. Si no han entendido bien cuál es el objetivo e.e ahí les va: Quería zombies poseídos. Sí, con el líquido de la copa quedaban poseídos y condenados a obedecer las órdenes de Mephiles.

Sonic, aburrido de sus planes, creyó que los iba a matar a todos, que sus tonterías no iban a servir, al principio sintió remordimiento por su hermano, pero en fin, era un hipócrita y no le importaban, bostezó y se dispuso a esperar mientras Mephiles sonreía... Pero de pronto movió sus orejas y alzó la vista...

Los tres comenzaban a moverse como con "tics" (etto...han visto cómo se mueven las enfermeras de Silent Hill? xDD Pues más o menos así o3o), los dos que estaban en el piso se levantaron como trapos y los tres quedaron con la cabeza baja, no se les veía la cara...

Sonic: Oh mierda...

Mephiles se acercó y le susurró algo a los tres, ellos asintieron muy débilmente y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia Sonic, mientras se acercaban se podían apreciar sus rostros...

* * *

**Continuará...**

***O* Qué tal los hermanitos de leche? *u^ Comenten! Esto se pone cada vez mejor!**

**PD: Sorry por las ideas creepy, no tengo mente psicópata, sólo pasión por los asesinos ^-*  
**

**Saludos!  
**

**AshleyShadow  
**


	7. Milk Brothers

**Hi! :3 Quería cancelar por falta de reviews pero seguiré por los que aún siguen leyendo y han esperado pacientemente los siguientes capítulos nwn**

**Quien ya no quiso esperar pues se lo pierde o3o aquí tienen el capítulo 7! Estará un poco obsceno así que se solicita discreción...nahh! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Milk Brothers**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen"  
We are the thing of shapes to come  
Your freedom's not free and dumb  
This Depression is Great  
Married to the pain!_

Sonic: aahhh...al-to! -Tenía la boca llena de tanta leche que apenas podía hablar sin atragantarse. No sé para qué pedía que se detuvieran, si en el "fondo" le gustaba xD.

Los tres erizos lo tenían bastante ocupado, mientras a Manic y Shadow les hacía un "HandJob", Silver estaba disfrutando mucho más de su "BlowJob". Sonic chupaba bastante bien, como el experto que era, además la posición en que estaba recostado en la cama, facilitaba el que Silver pudiera moverse, como si estuviera cogiéndose su garganta, oh dios, sus ojitos miel de placer decían que se sentía demasiado bien.

Pero Manic y Shadow no eran discriminados, de vez en cuando Silver tomaba por las púas a Sonic y hacía que les diera un par de lamidas a los otros dos, en verdad la estaban pasando bien, aunque en el fondo no era suficiente. Mephiles por su parte estaba sentado en su silla, con la mejor vista posible, disfrutando del show, aunque aún no quería masturbarse, pero estaba bastante excitado.

Mephiles: Shadow, la pistola...

_Bang, we want it  
Bang, we want it  
Bang,Bang,Bang,Bang,Bang!_

Como si su voz fuera una especie de "clave de activación" de una máquina (pero en realidad sabemos que están poseídos por él, sí, así de automática era la obediencia o3o), Shadow dejó de apuntar con la pistola a Sonic, la deslizó por su pecho azul...recorrió sus muslos con ella.

Sonic: ahhh...Shadow...

Shadow: Te gusta? Qué tal esto? -Y de un movimiento con fuerza le metió la pistola por el culo.

Sonic: AHH! Mierda! -Sí, dolió bastante...y sin más lubricante que las pequeñas gotas de su propio semen que habían escurrido a ese lugar, obviamente lo lastimó mucho más.

Silver: -Sonriendo- Serás tu quien sangre ahora, perra!-Y de un movimiento, le quitó la pistola a Shadow y comenzó a moverla rápido, tratando de metérsela toda, Sonic gritaba más y más de dolor, esto por raro que suene, NO lo estaba disfrutando. Y apenas si podía gritar, porque recordemos que además de eso, seguía chupándosela, mientras forcejeaba, los otros dos erizos que sonreían al ver el dolor, inmovilizaban a Sonic, y a veces le cerraban las piernas para que le doliera más. Silver seguía moviendo su cuerpo con fuerza, con toda su cosa dentro de la boca de Sonic, más y más rápido, hasta que sintió algo que frenó que la pistola entrara más, el mango de ésta. Entonces sonrió aún más y embistió con su cuerpo y con la pistola hasta sentir un fuerte orgasmo.

_You came to see the mobscene!  
I know it isn't your scene  
It's better than a sex scene and it's  
So fucking obscene! obscene, yeah!_

Silver gimió con fuerza mientras descargaba su leche en la boca de Sonic, obligándolo a que tragara lo más que podía, lo demás escurrió por su boca y cuello hasta que el plateado por fin salió de su boca, cubierto de semen y saliva. Los otros dos erizos se reían del pobre Sonic mientras tenían ligeros orgasmos por sus jadeos y lloriqueos, pronto quedaron cubiertos también sus brazos y el pecho. Silver sacó la pistola de un movimiento rápido cubierta de sangre y comenzó a lamer lentamente, haciendo que las gotas de sangre escurrieran por su boca y mancharan más su suave pelaje del pecho, veía a Mephiles y sonreía sensualmente mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando la pistola hasta dejarla limpia. (Ahh...mierda qué sexy e/w/e) Mephiles seguía mirando muy complacido la escena, aún inmóvil, es que los cuatro eran exquisitos...

_You want commitment?_  
_Put on your best suit, get your arms around me _  
_Now we're going down, down, down!_  
_Be obscene! Be, be, obscene!_  
_Be obscene! baby, and not heard_!

Pero...cómo habían llegado a esto?

_.-.-.-.-.-Minutos Antes.-.-.-.-._

Los tres erizos se estaban acercando a Sonic peligrosamente, qué horror! Esperaba ver unos zombies con los ojos rojos, pálidos, con piel al rojo vivo (por el efecto del ácido) y cero sexys. Pero era todo lo contrario, eran ellos mismos aunque sí, un poco pálidos, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y tenían unas sonrisas taaan sexys que dejaban ver unos colmillos largos y muy blancos. Las heridas que tenían (Silver la violación anterior, Manic los latigazos y Shadow el gran agujero que tenía en el pecho, obra de Mephiles) se desvanecieron, sólo quedaron las manchas de sangre, sus púas estaban acomodadas, la ropa negra arreglada.

_The world told us sin's not good but we know it's great  
War-time full-frontal drugs, sex-tank armor plate _

A Sonic le brillaron los ojos al ver lo sexys que estaban, cualquiera (Y digo CUALQUIERA, chicas xD) habría gritado "viólenme!" al verlos, (vaya que sí e/w/e), aunque se veían tan sexys, amables y elegantes, nadie podría sospechar que en realidad son unos sádicos adictos al sexo, el dolor y la sangre (No me importa, viólenme los 3! e/w/e).

En fin, dejando de lado nuestras fantasías sexuales, rodearon cuidadosamente la cama de Sonic y lo miraban con cálidas sonrisas que hipnotizaban, lo mínimo para pensar era que lo iban a sacar de ahí y se iban a escapar. Mephiles se sentó con cuidado en una silla sin hacer ruido como buen espectador e hizo dos palmadas.

Mephiles: Hora del Gran Acto!

_Bang, we want it  
Bang, we want it  
Bang bang bang bang bang! _

Los tres entonces hicieron una sonrisa más grande y tenebrosa, los ojos les brillaron y etto...hubo erecciones instantáneas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, así llegamos a donde estábamos, tenemos a Sonic jadeando de dolor en la cama, a otros tres erizos Nada cansados y un amo esperando por el gran acto final.

Mephiles: Vamos! Están listos? Sexo, Sexo, Sexo y No olviden la Violencia!

Las ataduras y cadenas de Sonic fueron liberadas al instante, y él fue arrojado al piso.

Mephiles: Todo suyo.

Sin más palabras, los tres erizos rodearon a Sonic y tras un grito de él, la verdadera pesadilla estaba por llegar a su punto más oscuro...

_You came to see the mOBSCENE!  
I know it isn't your scene!  
It's better than a sex scene! and it's  
So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah!_

* * *

**Continuará...**

***O* Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo súper sexy tanto como yo :3**

**Comenten porfis! Esto podría cancelarse por falta de reviews y no quiero hacer eso D:**

**Saludos! AshleyShadow!**


End file.
